1. Field of the Invention
In general, this invention relates to towel bars, and more particularly to a retractable towel bar and anchoring base.
2. Statement of Related Art
Conventional, non-retractable towel bars are typically very limited in terms of where they can be mounted for practical purposes. Such towel bars often require disproportionately large areas on a wall or other flat surface for mounting and often constitute an obstruction when mounted in confined spaces.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a retractable towel bar and anchoring base that can be mounted to a relatively small area on a flat surface and that will be retractable substantially flush to the flat surface, such that no obstruction is created when the towel bar is in its retracted or closed position.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a retractable towel bar that is aesthetically coordinated with the styling and hardware, such as handles, of cabinets and the like into which the retractable towel bar is to be installed.